Pillow talk- Everything Changes
by Cathey Scully
Summary: Everything Changes for Mulder and Scully


Title: Pillow Talk 3- Everything changes  
  
Author: Cathey Scully   
  
Feedback: Duh! CatheyScully@the-pentagon.com  
  
Category: MSR/ MSM  
  
Rating: PG13- R just a lot of suggestive language  
  
Spoilers: Faint ones. The Diana Fowley Fiasco  
  
Dedication: To my best friends (yeah, I happen to have a few of them) and incessant naggers. Jay, Jo, Ro, Helena, Kayla, AJ and anyone I've forgotten. If not for them, fic wouldn't' get typed. Ro's the reason this series is here. And I promised her that one of the next babies would be named Liana.  
  
Notes: This is the third part in the series that Consists of Pillow Talk, Pillow Talk 2- What Bill over heard, And now this one. I'd recommend reading the first two b4hand though, or this one might not make a lot of sense.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine don't sue  
  
Pillow Talk 3- Everything Changes  
  
I remember the first thing Mulder did when I told him I was pregnant. He fainted, real manly huh? I'd sighed and kissed his lips softly to wake him.  
  
"Scully, you're sure?" He'd asked, his voice clouded with doubt.  
  
"I'd only been more sure about one other thing Mulder." He'd smiled at my reference to when he'd proposed. Yes, Mulder had proposed to me after our fight about Diana Fowley in February, which I won, I might add. He'd said that there was one thing he was sure of, was that he didn't want to lose me over Diana.  
  
Mulder had broken into a grin and jumped off the chair, taking me with him as he buried his face in my hair.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby." Mulder'd mumbled disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah we are."  
  
"How?" He'd asked. We both had been under the impression that I was unable to conceive.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, no I'm not going to question this. This is good." I'd murmured. Mulder had lifted me up and swung me around in circles whooping and hollering until about fifteen lights had come on.  
  
"Shut the hell up!!! It's three in the morning!"  
  
"I don't care!" Mulder had shouted. "I'm going to be a father!"  
  
"Well whoop de doo!" the angry voice had shouted sarcastically.  
  
At that point I had been snickering quietly and it exploded into full-blown laughter. I'd spun around to find my mother sporting a huge grin through the glass of the sliding door. I'd opened the door and pulled Mulder, who was involved in a heated discussion with out first congratulator and I use that term loosely, inside. He'd looked surprised to see our audience.  
  
"Mom." I'd begun. "We have two announcements to make."  
  
"I heard one already. So did the rest of the island I suppose." Mulder grinned. "Well, what's the other one?" Mom demanded impatiently.  
  
"We're getting married!" I'd squealed in a way that was essentially not me. Mulder had wrapped his arms around me and I grinned.  
  
  
  
"ARRRRGGGG!!" I'd cried out as another contraction wrapped around my body. Mulder gripped my hand tightly and whispered what he'd thought were soothing words.  
  
"Can it Mulder!" I'd yelled harshly. "It's your damn fault I'm in this mess."  
  
"I know baby. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. We're having more."  
  
"Oh good." He'd breathed.  
  
"But you keep that," I'd pointed toward his crotch. "Away from me for the next six months." Mulder's grinned.  
  
"Yes dear." He'd kissed my lips softly.  
  
  
  
That was almost three years ago. Mulder and I decided to cash in on some of that vacation time we've had coming to us and get away with our two and a half year old daughter Liana. Right now, I'm sleeping. Or so Mulder thinks. I opened one eye covertly. Mulder stood with his back to me in navy blue swim shorts that show off every lean muscle in his sexy body. Especially his ass. I'd caught at least 10 women ogling my husband.  
  
Right now Mulder's ankle deep in the water with Liana's small hands in his. He pulled her up and swung her over his head. Liana squealed happily in her adorable baby way. Truth to be told, Mulder fell in love with his daughter about two nanoseconds after they placed Liana into his arms.  
  
Liana is wearing a small cotton hat meant to shield her fair baby skin from the sun. Her nose had a dab of purple sunscreen on it. Her bathing suit matches her nose. It was the one she'd chosen in the store.  
  
I closed my eyes again in contentment with the knowledge that both Liana and Mulder are safe and happy. The bright light that filtered through my eyelids suddenly turned dark. I shielded my eyes and squinted up at the source. Mulder stood with Liana in his arms grinning down at me.  
  
"Hi mommy." Liana giggled sweetly and I sat up. For her two and a half years, Liana has an extremely advanced vocabulary.  
  
"Hey baby, give mommy a kiss." I lifted my face as Mulder dropped to his knees and brushed his lips over mine. I laughed and brushed his hair away from his face.  
  
"Not you Mulder." I stared mock accusingly and brushed my lips over Liana's forehead. She broke away from Mulder and began pulling me toward her sand toys.  
  
"Want a castle mommy."  
  
"Okay. We'll build one."  
  
"Okies." Liana dropped my hand and ran back to Mulder. She grabbed his arm and began tugging.  
  
"Liana. Mommy's going to build your castle with you. I'm tired."  
  
"Dada Pweese?" Liana begged and began to pout. First the lower lip she'd inherited from Mulder came out and then she scrunched up her face like she was going to cry. When she let a small whimper escape, Mulder was lost. Liana knew exactly how to get what she wanted with her daddy. He pulled her into a loose hug to sooth his baby girl. Mulder chuckled as Liana's whimpering ceased once she was in his arms.  
  
"Alright Liana. I'll help build the castle with you and mommy. After we put on more sunscreen. Come here mommy. This includes you too." I grinned and stood, wiping the sand off my ass. I walked over to Mulder's side as he smeared sun block over Liana's skin. I slopped some onto my hand and gently massaged it onto Mulder's broad shoulders. Once Mulder finished with Liana, he turned to me and smothered me with sun block.  
  
Once we'd finished that, we allowed Liana to pull us over to her toys. We built a huge castle to which Liana promptly smashed as she acted like gilla. Mulder translated that to mean Godzilla, which we'd watched on TV the night before.  
  
"Come on my little demolitionist, time to go inside and eat dinner." I scooped Liana up and held her giggling form in the air above my head.  
  
"Don't want to mommy. Want to stay here." Liana protested.  
  
"We can come back tomorrow Liana." I told her gently.  
  
"But in the meantime, do you want to go get wet now?" Mulder snatched Liana from my grasp and tickled her before swinging her up and down.  
  
"Yeah Daddy!!!!" Liana yelled joyously, Mulder grinned at me as he ran to the waters edge with Liana safely tucked in his arms. They ran straight into the ocean and Liana squealed once she realized how cold the water actually was. As he ran, Mulder kept Liana in his wonderfully tight embrace until he had gotten waist deep into the water of the Atlantic Ocean. I laughed and ran after them. I swam up behind Mulder and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his shoulder and whispered. "I love you."  
  
"Hey Scully." Mulder turned his head to see me. I stood on tiptoes and pressed my lips against his cheek.  
  
"Hi Mommy."  
  
"Hey you little monster. Having fun with Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah Mommy."  
  
"Good." Liana giggled as Mulder dipped her into the water. Liana reached toward me and Mulder gripped her tighter.  
  
"Splash mommy Liana." Mulder instructed. Liana laughed and did as her father told her. I laughed, but didn't retaliate because I didn't want to get the salt water in Liana's eyes or mouth.  
  
About an hour later, I managed to drag Mulder and Liana away from the beach. Finally, I got us all cleaned up. We then ate a wonderful dinner of steak and angel hair pasta courtesy of my magnificent husband. Actually there's some left for later. Anyway, about an hour after dinner, Mulder and I put Liana to bed in her "big girl bed". She insisted that we read her a story.  
  
"Goodnight Liana Elizabeth." I whispered and kissed her soft forehead.  
  
"Sleep well darling." Mulder echoed my kiss and we walked out of the room. Mulder took my hand and led me to the balcony.  
  
"Still hungry Scully?" Mulder stood behind me and wrapped me in his arms.  
  
"Mmm. Yeah, go get the leftovers for me."  
  
"Yes Scully." Mulder slipped quietly back inside and returned a moment later with the leftover steak and pasta. Mulder sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He twirled the pasta onto a fork and motioned to me. "Open up Scully." Mulder began to feed me bite by bite of the delicious food. At some point, Mulder took one end of the string of pasta and placed the other end in my mouth. Gently, we both pulled at the string until we met in the middle like in Lady and the Tramp. Okay, Liana likes to watch it. Mulder and I kissed heatedly until a familiar voice interrupted.  
  
"Can it you two. People can see you."  
  
"Shut up Matthews!" Mulder called good-naturedly. When I'd first told Mulder that I was pregnant, Mulder's enthusiasm had woken up a very sleepy, grumpy David Matthews. Later on David had introduced himself and when we arrived this year, we found out that he was a yearly guest. As Mulder and David continued to share barbs while I finished off the rest of dinner.  
  
"Saving up for the winter Scully?" Mulder interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Getting food for energy." I grinned cheekily.  
  
"You'll need it."  
  
"I hope so." I teased softly.  
  
"I sense a challenge Agent Scully."  
  
"You accept it?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Mulder shouted. "Sorry Dave, I'm taking my wife to bed." Dave chuckled.  
  
"Night Mulder, Scully."  
  
"Night Dave." I echoed.  
  
  
  
If you were to ask me to choose the one thing that I love the most about Mulder, it would be impossible. There's so much to Mulder that makes him who he is. He's smart, charismatic, loving, and sexy as hell, a wonderful husband and father despite his apprehension on both subjects. He's also devoted, so wonderfully devoted to his quest, his work, me, Liana, and the things most important to him. Plus, and this is merely a perk, Mulder is absolutely fabulous in bed.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Yeah Mulder?"  
  
"Have you thought about having more children?" I shifted so that I was facing Mulder without leaving his warm embrace.  
  
"I have. I just don't want to get any hopes up in case Liana was a one-time miracle. Plus she's still young; I don't want to rush anything. Plus she'll need to be able to comprehend why mommy would suddenly get really fat."  
  
"I thought you looked seriously sexy when you were pregnant." Mulder ducked his head and ran his lips over my clavicle.  
  
"I was huge."  
  
"It was sexy."  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"So you've said."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Ditto Scully." We started to kiss again when Liana's terrified scream broke out. I sat up and yanked on a nightgown while Mulder pulled on pajama bottoms and we ran to Liana's room.  
  
Liana was cowering in the open closet doorway, her face hidden by her hands. The window leading from our suite was open, the breeze rustling the curtain.  
  
"Liana." I drew her body into mine. She gripped my neck tightly and I could feel her entire body trembling.  
  
"Bad man. Bad man." She mumbled. Mulder hurried out to the corridor without a word.  
  
"The bad man's gone now Liana. Mommy's here. Mommy is going to keep you safe. Shh." I lifted her up and carried her into the living room. I turned on the TV to the cartoon channel and sat with Liana still in my arms. "Mommy's going to go get dressed. Do you want to stay here and watch TV?" Liana violently shook her head.  
  
"No! I come with mommy."  
  
"Okay Sweetie. Come with me." I carried Liana into the bedroom and set her on the bed.  
  
I'd just finished dressing and lifted Liana back into my arms when I heard Mulder and someone else slam the door. Liana and I entered the living room to find Mulder cuffing Krycek.  
  
"What were you doing in my daughter's room?" Mulder asked sharply.  
  
"I was going to get her to retrieve you two. I figured you'd take a bit more kindly to your daughter interrupting your activities than you would me."  
  
"Why were you going to retrieve us?"  
  
"To warn you."  
  
"Cut the bull Krycek. Warn us about what?"  
  
"They want Liana." Instinctively, my arms tightened around Liana's form.  
  
"Why?" Mulder demanded.  
  
"She's a key. Cassandra failed to be the one, then Liana was born and since you both are immune to the alien virus, she is too. They can't rid themselves of you two, and believe me they've tried, but if something were to happen to Liana, it would get to you."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Mulder crossed his arms over his chest, not quite believing Krycek's story.  
  
"Cause believe it or not, I'm fond of the little tyke. She's kind of cute for a Mulder." Krycek laughed. "That and they tortured me because I was no longer of use to them. I want to help you keep the runt safe."  
  
"I not a runt!" Liana yelled. I settled her against my chest and shushed her.  
  
"Uncuff him Mulder. Let him sit. I don't think he's going anywhere." I managed to muster some compassion for the man that had caused Mulder and me so much pain. Mulder did as I said then crossed over to Liana and me and wrapped his arms protectively around us. Gently, he kissed Liana's head and my lips, assuring us that we were safe together.  
  
"Isn't that sweet. Could you guys cool it? You're making me sick." I shot Krycek a dirty look and Liana shifted to bury her face in her father's neck.  
  
"How can we protect Liana? I'm not going to let you protect her the way you've protected my sister and Mulder's father." Krycek sighed  
  
"When there's danger, I'll drop by to inform you of it. I've already arranged with Skinner so that she can come to work with you until she's school age."  
  
"Yey! I come to work with Mommy and Daddy!!" I chuckled as Mulder tightened his grip on Liana.  
  
"Well, whoda thunk it? Agent Fox Mulder all domesticated."  
  
"Shut up Krycek. You've said what you needed to say. Now leave." Mulder growled as he cradled Liana, trying to rock her to sleep.  
  
"I'm gone." Krycek moved to the door. "Be seeing ya." I followed and locked the door securely behind him. Next, I moved into Liana's room and examined the window. The lock was broken. Whether or not Krycek was lying or not, I didn't want to take the chance and so I'd feel better knowing that Liana was safe. I shut her door and made my way back to my family.  
  
  
  
I walked into my bedroom to find Mulder dozing with Liana sprawled on his chest. He had turned off the TV set in the other room and returned to bed. I smiled over at my husband and daughter and pulled my nightclothes back on. I sat on the bed and Mulder curled an arm under me, pulling me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and ran my hand over Liana's back.  
  
"We'll be okay Scully. I called the guys and got them to start checking out what Krycek said."  
  
"Okay. Liana's asleep?"  
  
"Out like a light the second she was in Daddy's arms."  
  
"Well then. Goodnight Daddy."  
  
"Night Mommy."  
  
I kissed Mulder's nose and closed my eyes. I was determined to focus on being with the people I love the most before everything changes.  
  
End. There might be a part four if you're good and give me feedback.  



End file.
